Goddess Girls
by The Sixteenth
Summary: Four girls came to Ninjago city and with them comes a secret. As friendship and romance is made an old evil grows stronger and threatens to destroy there way of life. As they fight there way in this battle will they lose one if there own...forever?
1. Chapter 1

I just need three OC for this story if you don't know what Mythology is then just PM me and I'll help you out !

**NAME:**

**GENDER: (has to be female)**

**AGE:**

**POWER:**

**PARENTS: (Like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Artimis, Persephone, Hera, Athena, and ECT. )**

**FEARS:**

**CRUSH: (already have one for Cole)**

**EXTRA:**

Those who don't get there OC in I'm sorry I only need three! 


	2. Chapter 2 Crash

**In a strange way all the girls are related but I will explain that later just enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Jay's POV:** We were in town because Sensei says we spend too much time playing video games instead of other things so we decided to go into town and just walk around. We were about to walk into the arcaded when someone on a motorcycle cut us off and almost ran us over. "Hey! Watch were your going!" Kai yelled. Then three other people on dirt bikes chased after the other one. "Come on we have to help him!" Cole said as we raced over to where we last saw them. "Zane do you think you can freeze one of them?" Cole asked. Zane pointed his weapon as one of the people on the dirt bike. "Come on Zane hurry up!" I said slightly pushing him as he made his shot. The ice landed in front of the one on the one on the motorcycle. He slide into the other three making them crash into a nearby stand. "Oops." Is all I could say. We walked over to see if they were ok one of them removed there helmet it was a girl with wavy blond hair and blue/green eyes. "Are you insane!" she said. The other three removed their helmets they were all girls. One girl looked kinda like the first one they must be sisters. "What is your problem!" she said. Another girl was trying to wake the last one up. "Rikki, Rikki wake up Rikki!" she said shaking the girl. "I didn't do it wasn't me I swear!" she said as she jolted awake. "I can sense that they are in serious pain" Zane said. "I think it's best if you gu-girls should see Sensei Wu." Cole said. They all agreed.

**Kai's POV: **We were walking to Destiny's Bounty. Apparently the girls could walk by themselves it was an awkward silence until Cole spoke up. "Which one of you were driving the motorcycle?" he asked. "I was." The girl that spoke had waist long blond hair with pink highlights and midnight blue eyes. "My names Celestia." She said. "This is my sister Celeste" she pointed to the girl with wavy blond hair. "And my cousins Rikki and Aellai."She said. "Nice to meet you I'm Cole this is Zane, Jay and Kai." He said as we reached Destiny's Bounty.

**I know it was short but the other chapters will be longer with more detail I hope you like this chapter! Celeste: Inkheart5351, Aellai: Tomnjerry1964 and Rikki: Shannahnice. Make sure to review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Fire & Medusa

**Ok this is how all the girls are related: Celeste & Celestia are the daughters of Aphrodite & Ares, Aphrodite is the daughter of Zeus & Hera who are also the parents of Aellai. Zeus has two brothers Poseidon & Hades, Hades & Persephone are the parents of Rikki. And that's how there all related **

**Nya's POV:** I was walking back with some gauze for the girls to put on their scars. As I turned the corner to their room and opened there door I could see they didn't have their scars anymore. "What happened to your scars?" I asked. "What scars?" Rikki said. "The ones you had when-""I don't know what you're talking about." She said. "Ok… I'll just set the gauze down here." And I left.

**Kai's POV: **We were showing the girls how our weapons worked in the training room. "Ya, ya that's all great but mine is the best!" I wiped out my sword and made a wip out of fire. Celeste covered her mouth in shock. "She must be impressed." I said in my head. But then her shocked face turned in to a horror looked as she turned to her sister. Celestia took a step back and ran back to their room. "Nice going Kai." Jay said. "What! I didn't even do anything!" I said in my defense. "It's not your fault Kai." Celeste said. "Celestia believes that bad things happen when she's around fire. I'll go see if she ok." She said as she left.

**Celeste's POV:** "Hey Celestia are you ok?" I asked as I walked into the room. She was flipping rapidly threw her song book, my sister can play the flute better than anyone I know. She was about to play when a bird flew through the window. It wasn't just an ordinary bird it was Celestia's Mockingbird, Maxwell. "Hi there Maxwell! Do you have any news for us?" Celestia asked. "Medusa broken free bad times are apone us, must stop her before she is at full power." Maxwell said. This is bad news how did Medusa break free? We have to stop her! If we fail life as we know it will come to an end.

**How was that? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it sad? Did it give you goose bumps? Was it stupid? Plz review your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares & Princesses

**IDK what to say so enjoy this chapter**

**Rikki's POV: **I was back home with my mother Persephone and my father Hades. I knew this was a dream but everything felt so…so real. "Mother?" I said. She turned around and smiled at me then she looked off into the distance and her face turned into to a shocked and horror filled one. I followed her gaze to see Medusa standing there. The only thing that Medusa can turn to stone are mortals but when I looked back at my mother she was turned completely into stone and she was reaching out to me. She had a necklace in her hand I reached out and grabbed it and put it in to my pocket. "Now itssssssss your turn!" Medusa said to me. "I'm going to turn you and your friendsssssss into sssssssstone!" She said as she lunged at me.

I sat up straight in my bed panting really hard. I looked around to see all the girls were staring at me with a concerned look on their face. "What's wrong Rikki had a bad dream?" Aellai asked me. I was too shocked to answer her. I was just trying to calm down when my hand hit my pocket and I felt something. Confused I reached into my pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was the necklace from my dream! Or should I say nightmare. It was a black snake attached to a golden chain just like my nightmare. I turned it over and over in my hand when I finally noticed it had my name in carved on the back. "What do you have there?" Celeste asked me. "I don't know." I told her. "I think you should hold on to it. It may be important." Celestia said. I put in my pocket and walked out the room.

**Celestia's POV:** We were all in the game room I guess we were starting to get along pretty well. Kai was trying to show Celeste how to play this video game. "Come on I can do this without knowing the rules. I have this A-average and I'm pretty sure I know what to do." She said. "You're not the only one with a good average." I said. "Celestia please! Your average is like….well…average…..on a good day." She said. Everyone laughed at her joke. I just playfully stuck my tongue out at her. I couldn't help but notice out of the corner of my eye that Cole was kinda looking at me. I turned my head at him and smiled he smiled back which made me laugh. I knew he liked me and I like him too but we can't be together my father would never allow it. There are times when you get to make your own choices and there are times when people choose for you. For me people choose for me and Celeste all the time just because were princesses.

**Your may be wondering how they are princesses. Just go back to cp.3 and at the top it will explain everything I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Cookies for everyone! (::) **


	5. Chapter 5 Tears of Gold

**Just Enjoy**

**Aellai's POV: **We were pacing around madly to find out what to do about Medusa and her new powers not only can she turn mortals into stone she can now turn gods and goddesses into stone as well. "Is panicking an option?" Rikki asked. We all looked at her like she was crazy. "I guess not." She said. Then we all hear a loud crash. We ran over to the kitchen to see Medusa there. Lucky for us Medusa is not strong enough to turn us or even the mortals on earth here to stone. "Medusa this ends now!" I said.

"Oh a bunch of Traineessssss can't sssssstop me!" She laughed. "You're not powerful enough!" She hissed. Then the guys came in the room. "Who-or what is that?" Jay asked. Celestia turned to face him. Letting her guarded down Medusa took this as an opening. She grabbed a nearby knife and was heading straight for her. "Look out!" Cole said as he jumped in front of her the knife stabbed him right in his heart and he died instantly. "This isssssn't the last you'll ssssssee of me!" Medusa said as left. Celestia sat beside Cole she couldn't that she had just did this for her. She removed the knife from where it had hit him. "There is one thing I can do." She said. The guys were confused but the girls knew what she was talking about.

"Celestia you do know what happens if you do this?" Celeste said. Celestia nodded and closed her eyes then she started to glow a golden color she was glowing so bright you had to look away to prevent burning your eyes. "I give you the gift of life." She said as she taped Cole lightly on the forehead. There was a bright white light and she was gone. It was quite for a few seconds the Cole started to wake up. "What happened he asked?" as Kai helped him up. "Celestia sacrificed herself to save you." Celeste said. "She was crying tears of gold." I said. "The legend is true."

**What will happen to Celestia?**

**What Is Medusa plotting next?**

**What is the legend Tears of Gold about (Those of you who have seen House of Anubis you no what im talking about.)**

**Find out in the next chapter of Goddess Girls!**


	6. Chapter 6 Roses are Red

**Here is how the tears of gold thing works. My version and house of Anubis' version.**

**House of Anubis: there is this masked that if you are pure of heart you can go into the afterlife and become a god. If not you go to somewhere else. **

**My version: it's when a trainee (god/goddess in training) gives up something important and becomes a fulltime god/goddess **

**Aellai's POV: **After we explained everything to the guys how we are trying to stopping Medusa for destroying our way of life, we all paced around thinking of a plan. Then Celeste spoke up. "I know a friend on Mount. Olympus who could help us!" She exclaimed.

"And who might that be?" I asked it's not like we have any other ideas so it's best we go with her plan.

"Her name is Rose she can be a little cranky at times so we have to hope we can catch her in a good attitude." She said.

"Well let's go then!" Rikki said impatiently. **(I don't feel like explaining how they get there )**

As we entered the gate to Mount. Olympus we knew we would be yelled at by our parents for bringing the ninjas here with us they say it was forbidden for a mortal to ever see the inside of Mount. Olympus. But when we got there we could tell there was something horrible wrong. Mount. Olympus was in ruins! Everywhere we looked there was some kind of damage. There were also people turned to stone we knew this was the work of Medusa. Then something caught my attention. I walked over to where I saw the movement. Then Rose came out from her hiding place. "Rose what are you doing trying to give me a heart attack!" I yelled at her.

"No! I was trying to stay clear out of sight of Medusa! But did I really scare you?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her. "Are you the only one who is not made of stone?" I asked her.

"I think so but Artemis is not made of stone." She said. "I just saw her patrolling the area looking for Medusa. I can show you were she went maybe she could help you." She said.

We didn't have another idea so we went along with Rose. This problem is going to stop right here right know! After seeing Celestia leave us so suddenly I can't have everyone see the same fate.

**So was that good was it bad I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this story so I'll write till I'm done. Also Rose belongs to TheBlueBoxGirl I hope you all enjoyed this chapter tell me your thoughts. And a thanks goes to Teacupful for helping me make my story better with her ideas. **


	7. Chapter 7 Mask of Anubis

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Celeste POV: **After following Rose for who knows how long, we finally found Artimis. Her arm was made of stone and was creeping to the rest of her body. She also wasn't pleased that we brought the ninjas with us.

"Celeste what will your father say when he finds out that you brought mortals to Mount. Olympus?" She asked. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I haven't really thought of what my father would say. To think of it I didn't really think we get this far.

"He may not know if we don't stop Medusa from turning everyone in this whole world to stone!" I said. I couldn't tell if she was mad or puzzled so I went for none of the above.

"You do realize that it will be impossible for you girls to stop Medusa for only men are able to enter her cave." Artimis exclaimed. "But there is one way you can stop her. Medusa is after The Mask of Anubis if she gets that mask she will be unstoppable and life as we know it will come to an end." She said.

"Where can we find this mask?" Rikki asked.

"It is guarded by Lady Blackhope, she has taken over my old friend Delia's tower." She said as she pointed off into the distance. "Once you find it and bring it back to me and I will destroy it once and for all." She said.

We thanked her and ran off into the distance. Something about Artimis seemed off I couldn't put my finger on it but she seen different unlike her normal self. I wasn't watching where I was going until I ran into someone. The person I ran into was Celestia.

**Ya I know it was short sorry about that it's the way my computer is. Anyway. Are Celeste superstitions on Artimis correct? You get to vote. Am I going to choose from the votes? Nope.**

**I do not own Lady Blackhope she is a really character from (most of you will not know this game.)**

**And again Mask of Anubis is from House of Anubis it's going to be different thought same with Lady Blackhope.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will uploaded every week! **


	8. Chapter 8 Behind The Mask

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Celeste's POV: **"Celestia your alive!" I exclamied as I hugged her tightly.

"Yes…and I…cant…BREATH!" She said between breaths.

"Oh, sorry!" I said as I let her go.

"Why are you guys going this way?" She asked. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" She said.

"Artimis wants us to get this mask so she can distroy it." Cole answered. "Why?" he asked.

"Only because there is nothing out there but monsters that can rip you limb from limb!" She exclamied. "Celeste you know that." She said as she looked at me. I face palmed because she was right. How could I forget that? Medusa. She had somehow turned herself into Artimis and sent us on a wild gosse chase.

"Well we failed." Rikki said as she sat down.

"Come on!" I said. "We can still get to her in time!" I exclaimed.

"There's no shame in losing." Rikki said.

"There is in dieing a horrible, horrible death!" I yelled. "Is that what you think people do, Rikki? Die and make all there friend fell bad because they werent able to save them!" I yelled as I waved my hands around.

"Whoa, Celeste. Calm down." Aellai said as she walked up to me. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Then an Idea came to me.

"I know that face that's your idea face!" Celestia said.

"Yep! And it has something to do with a really big mirror."

**Again sorry for the long wait and that this chapter was so short ill try to make the next one longer. Anyway. Why dose Celeste need a big mirror. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Or don't I couldent care less. Oh ya one more thing… COLE IS NOT DEAD! He died and then he was saved by Celestia! Gosh! Ya'll have a good day or night. TEXAN POWER! **J


	9. Chapter 9 Mirrior, Mirrior

**This may or may not be the last chapter. Depends on how many reviews I get and how long this is. Enjoy! :)**

**Celeste's POV: **As I told everyone about my plan they all agreed with my idea. Well Jay looked confused.

"What dose a mirror have to do with any of this?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Where you listening to anything she just said?" Kai asked.

"Uh...nope." He said. I let out I sigh.

"Ok I'm going to say this one more time." I began. "Medusa was not all snakes and hate you know she used to be a human until she accused Athena of being jealous of her beauty so Athena turned her into what she is today." I said. Jay still looked confused so I sighed loudly.

"If Medusa looks at her reflection she will turn to stone." I said hoping he would get the memo.

"Oh, that makes sense." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"But we don't have a mirror." Zane pointed out.

"I have a hand mirror." Celestial said as she pulled one out of her bag.

"Why?" Rikki asked.

"You have your hobbies and I have mine." She said as she gave the mirror to me.

"I don't suppose you have sunglasses in there too." Aellai asked.

"I do but why do you need sunglasses?" Celestial asked.

"If we where sunglasses we will be able to look at Medusa with out turning to stone so it will be easier to fight her." Aellai answered.

"For some strange reason that makes a lot of sense to me." Celestial said as she gave us sunglasses.

"I see one small flaw in your plan." Cole said.

"One flaw!" Rikka said.

"We don't know where Medusa is." He said. Wow he's right. But I know where she is.

"Well I do so just follow me." I said. The hesitated busurged hugged and followed. Medusa about to meet her match.

**Wow this turned out better than I expected. There is like maybe one or two more chapter(s) until this story is finished. I really hope you guys love my story's. Everyone gets a cookie monster. (:::::::).Coming soon is a sequel to Life or Death. Stay tuned and eat your veggies kids. Do it for spongebob! **

**GoldenSunlight out! Peace! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Lost Reflection

**This story is coming to a close so fast. I'm going to miss righting this.**

* * *

**Celeste's POV: **Eventually we came apon Medusa's Cave. I had my plan worked out.

"Ok." I said as I turned my attention to the guys. "I can telle Medusa in there so you guys are going to have her get her out of her cave." I said to them. They looked like they had changed there mind about my plan.

"If I knew your plan had invoked getting us killed I would have not agree to it." Kai said. I rolled my eyes.

"Your not going to get killed unless you do something stupid." I said.

"But if you don't come out of the cave all tell Celeste I told you so." Rikki said. Aellai elbowed her on her sided.

"Rikki is just trying to scare you guys." Rose said. "Your not going to die." She said.

"Let's just-" Kai stopped talking.

"What?" I asked. "Are you guys scared of a little- she right behind me isn't she?" I asked. They all nodded slowly. I turned around and sure enough she was.

"What where you ssssssaying about little sssssnakessss." Medusa sneared. She did look a lot bigger than last time we saw her.

"I suggest we RUN!" Celestial said. And run we did until we where sure we lost her.

"Ok, Celestia give me the mirror." I said. She reached into her bag.

"Uh... I don't have it." She said. "I think I dropped it." She exclaimed.

"How!" I yelled.

"I don't know maybe because I was... RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!" She yelled. I looked around and I saw the mirror but it was to close to Medusa to get it.

"Ok new plan." I said. "Celestia and Rikki can you distracted Medusa so I can get the mirror?" I asked.

"Why do I have to distracted her!" Celestia asked.

"Beacuse you where the on to drop the mirror!" I yelled.

"Oh." She said.

"Ok but why do I have to?" Rikki asked.

"Becasue your very unpredictable." I said.

"That makes sense." She said.

"Ok we only have one shot ate this." I said. This do or die time.

* * *

**Oh how I love cliffhangers. But I love candy more! :) I hope you enjoyed this chappie as much as I enjoyed wirighting it. Stay tuned my friends. :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Solid Stone

**This is the last chapter everyone.**

**Everyone: Aww!**

**Me: How did you people get in here!**

**Cole: The door was open.**

**Me: I need to fire that secretary.**

* * *

**Celeste's POV: **Rikki and Celestia left to go distracted Medusa while I went for the mirror. It was hard to get it because everyone was kicking it around. It almost fell into a hole until I grabbed it.

"Got it!" I yelled. I think a little to loud. Medusa turned to me. I held up the mirror but she slapped it out of my hand. It fell to the floor and the glass broke.

"Me and my big mouth." I said under my breath.

"You real though you could sssssssstop me?" She laughed. I was backing up know looking for something to protect myself.

"Celeste!" Celestial yelled. I turned to her and she tossed me another mirrior. I held it up to Medusa she looked directly at it and her body started to turn to stone.

"Thisssss isssssen't over!" She yelled as she was turned completely to stone. Everyone started walking over. I punched Celestial on the shoulder.

"You had another mirror this whole tim!" I yelled.

"No!" She yelled back. "I had six." She said as she held up six mirrors in one hand.

"When we lost the first mirror..." I began. "Why didn't you give me one!" I asked.

"You didn't ask." She said.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Rikki said. "Medusa stone know and she can to anymore damage." She said. She knocked on Medusa like you would on a door. Medusa started to crack and she fell to the ground turning to dust.

"Oops." Rikki said.

"Like you said, Rikki." Aellia said. "It doesn't matter anymore." She said.

"What doesn't matter anymore?" a voice said. We turned our heads to see Persaphone, Rikki's mother. Rikki ran over and gave her a hug.

"Your alright!" She said.

"Rikki what's going on?" She asked. "Where have you been?" She said. Just like Persaphone to ask questions.

"I'll explain that later." Rikki said. I turned to face the ninjas.

"Thanks for everything guys." I said.

"It was no problem." Kai said.

"If you need any more help you know who to ask." Cole said. I laughed a little.

"You guys should get home before our dad comes." Celestia said. They all nodded. Celestial said something under her breath. There was a bright flash of light and they where gone. They all the Gods and Goddess came asking questions of what happened. I sighed. This is going to be hard to explain. But hey. I never said being a Goddess Girl was easy.

* * *

** Im going to right weighting this.**

**Jay: We are going to miss being in it.**

**Me: Why are you still here!**

**Zane: We all ready told you the door was open.**

**Me: Whatever remember to review people. Bye! I have a secaretary to fire. **


	12. Goddess Girls Sequel Note

**Hey everyone! I told you guys I would make a sequel to Goddess Girls! Just Incase none of you read this, I will send a PM to everyone who reviewed in my story Goddess Girls.**

**And to those who where reading my story Music Box, I'm sorry but I had to delete it. It was making no sense to me and I couldn't update in time.**

**The Sequel with come out maybe in a month or two. Or maybe this month! It all depends.**

**Hope you will like the Sequal as much as the story!**

**~The Sixteenth. **


	13. Chapter 13 Goddess Girls Sequal Note 2

**I just wanted to say that the sequel to Goddess Girls is uploaded. Sorry it took me long but it is called: **

**Goddess Girls 2: Ruby Red**

**so go and read it and review!**


End file.
